


Busters n’ Sabers

by AutieSpecial



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, no home of sexuals sorry guys, oh to see without my eyes, writer has nothing better to do, writer will probably forget about this in 3 days, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutieSpecial/pseuds/AutieSpecial
Summary: The last thing she’d expect from being forced to be a Maverick hunter, was to be one of the greatest hunters of all time.
Relationships: Zero (Rockman)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there’s no smut sorry guys

"Zero, I don't think you should be out patrolling this late."

I give a heavy sigh into the phone, as this is Zero's third late-night patrol in a row. He was supposed to be back 30 minutes ago.

Well, before we get there, let me back up a bit.  
I'm Alex. I was the last reploid to ever be made by a human. I'm a Maverick Hunter. The number #2 Maverick hunter to be exact. Just above me is the number #1 Maverick hunter. Zero. He just so happens to be my boyfriend as well. And below the both of us is our friend X. He's the number #3 hunter. While Zero and I stand high at GA rank,,,,X stands at a B rank,,

While I admit, it is funny, I have to feel bad for him. He was the first robot ever made, and he's stuck at a B while almost everyone surpassed him. He's been here longer than I have and I'm already the first Female reploid to reach GA rank. Though, it is funny, we cut him just a little bit of slack.

"I know, but the area has been on high alert ever since that last Maverick attack. I have to so I can keep you safe."

"That's all you ever do anymore! Is worry, worry, worry! You should relax for a change. It'll be good for you."

"Yeah, and the second I relax is the second we get attacked again. Once the area is on the down-low again, I'll stop patrolling late. Promise."

"If you say so. Just come back soon. There's dinner for you in the fridge when you get back."

As we said our goodbyes and "I love you"s, I hung up and put my phone on to charge. I don't get it..every time he relaxes for just one day, we get attacked. But when Im on high alert to go hunt, there's no activity.

I guess I shouldn't be too upset about it. It could always be worse. Usually, Female reploids become medics or stay at HQ, giving people missions.

To make it simple, I would've been a nurse, or work an office job.

The girls that get chosen for the hunter program usually never make it up to SA, let alone GA. They usually stay at A for a while, then decide they don't want to hunt anymore, and switch their positions. I don't blame them, it isn't fun killing people and watching them die right before your eyes, but here we are. I can't give up now anyways. I'm an inspiration to these other girls. The newbies always gawk at me when I introduce myself. 

God, the ones who sign themselves up don't know what they're getting into. Half of them expect to surpass the greatest hunters the moment they finish training because they can defeat a tiny boss. I have to admit, it's cute. But the ones who are forced don't put in any effort whatsoever. But it's like they're naturally good at what they do. They usually get picked over the super enthusiastic and hopeful ones. It's sad that these positions don't go to who really deserves them, but I can't be one to talk. I was forced into this too.

For some reason, I thought sitting in front of the front door to our house would make him come back sooner. I hate lonely nights. The clock in our hallway kept ticking and ticking, it almost seemed like it was getting slower. I was still sitting at the door and..

Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m clingy, I just like my attention. But this late night patrol thing isn’t doing me any justice. Maybe if I wake up soon enough, I can catch him coming in the door and-

...

I’m in my bed. And it’s 3:25 in the morning.

...

Well god damn it. It happened again. I fell asleep in front of the door and woke up in my bed. I didn’t even get to see him before he carried me here. It’s unfair. I can’t be too mad about it though, at least he got to see me. I shuffle back under my covers and fall back asleep, hoping that I’ll wake up soon enough to see him before training.


	2. ?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex witnesses Zero and X train together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s still no smut sorry you guys

I woke up, feeling more tired than usual. I stretched my arms out, letting out a big yawn at the same time. Best feeling ever. I throw off my covers and wake myself up enough to do some work today. I leave my room to go greet my roommates and-  
...  
They're gone.  
...  
They left without me. Again. As a Hunter, it's better off to live near the base instead of in regular houses and apartments farther away. It's safer that way. I share a house with Zero and X. No surprise there, the strongest fighters have to stick together. All. The. Time. I grab my house keys and leave the house, speed walking over to HQ. 

As I enter the building, I'm greeted with energetic reploids, you know, the ones that still use capsules. I don't know how people are so energized early in the mornings. I'm more of a night owl myself. If I could spend my whole life in bed, I would. I give the best, least tired looking smile I could while walking to the training grounds. There, I see my friend, Alia.

"Morning, Alex.", She greeted me, "Late night last night?"

"Mhm.." I respond.

"Waiting for Zero again?" She asked. I couldn't help but nod. She chuckled.

"That sounds like you. Zero told me how he found you sleeping next to the front door last night." She said, "he said you were curled up in a little ball. He found it cute."

"I'm not cute." I huffed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm evaluating them."

She glanced over to the side, and there they were. X and Zero. Both battling each other for training. Both strong in their own ways. X with his Buster, and Zero with his Saber. They were flawless their movements, not missing a single beat when they had an opening to attack. It's got me to thinking..

"Why isn't X a higher rank?" I thought..or so I...thought..?

"Hm? What was that?" Alia asked.

"I said, why isn't X a higher rank? Look at him? He's perfect! Not hesitating, moving so quick." I explained, "he should be a higher rank than B, hell, even higher than me."

"Alex that's..actually a good idea. He has been a B rank forever but he's better than almost everyone here." She said.

I continued to watch the two battle. God, how are they not dead yet? These two were at each other's necks, treating it like a battle to the death.

"Alright! That's enough!" Alia shouted, noticing they were getting a bit too serious with training. They both laid off each other, looking worn out. Alia made her way over to the two hunters. I followed behind, eager to see Zero after not seeing him for a while.

"X, how do you feel about moving up a few ranks? You've got the skills for it." Alia proceeded to explain. 

"Of course I want to rank up! I've just been waiting for you guys."

"Alright, I'll talk to the general about it then."

Alia walked off, taking her reports back to re-examine.

"Good morning Alex!" X greeted, giving me a warm smile and a hug. 

"Good morning." Zero said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning.." I mumbled, still halfway asleep. 

The two started to walk off, talking to each other casually as if they hadn't been fighting to the death just a few minutes ago. I notice and sprint to catch up with them, walking between the two. X and Zero have been best friends longer than I've even been alive. It's amazing really. I can't even keep a regular friend that long. 

"By the way, we've been put back on low alert. No more late nights for now." Zero explained, grabbing my free hand. 

Too tired to speak, I gave a slight squeak in delight as we continued to walk home. 

As we walked home, I started to daydream. Looking back in my memories. Trying desperately to remember: what was being a new hunter like? What was not being with Zero like? What did I do to get where I was? There's a lot to uncover. 

"Alex! Wake up!" X yells.

I jolt for a moment, looking a the two hunters. I stare at them in confusion for a moment before Zero spoke up. 

"You need to unlock to door, we left our keys inside." He said, moving so I could unlock the door.

"Right." I said, going to unlock the door. As we all piled inside, I went back to daydreaming. About what the past was like..


	3. !!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes a nap and dreams about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s still no smut you can stop reading now

After a few hours of hard work and hunting, I decided to take a break and nap for a while. I deserved it anyways. I tell X and Zero that I'd be napping for a while, just in case I'm needed for anything. I go to my room and plop down on my bed, grabbing the closest stuffed animal and cuddling it.

It wasn't long until I started drifting off. I wonder what I would dream about this time? Maybe something completely random like always or.. maybe I'd dream of the past? Before I knew it, I was passed out.

-5 years prior-

"Listen up, new recruits!" General Signas bellowed out at us. I felt nervous, scared, sick even, about being here.

Being forced to be a Maverick hunter is the last thing I'd expect to happen to me! Maybe if I had done a better job as a servant..

"And now, to speak to you all about the importance of hard work as a Hunter, is our Very own Zero." The General announces before stepping away from the podium.

Everyone freaked out. Everyone except for me. I had no idea who this 'Zero' person was.

Another reploid, significantly shorter than the general steps up. He had long, blonde hair and rose red armor. It was so shiny, I almost went blind just by looking at it. He had this serious look on his face..it almost frightened me.

"I'm honored to be standing in front of the next wave of great hunters." He started. I didn't even let the first sentence sink in before I started to daydream. What did I do wrong to be forced here? I don't remember doing anything bad to anyone. It must've been a mistake, I don't-

"Half of you will be training with X. Others will be training with me." He said. Oh, had I been zoned out for this entire speech? That’s unfortunate. I got up and followed the recruits meant to train with Zero. While on my way to the training grounds, I couldn’t help but sit and wonder what I did to be..abandoned like this.

As everyone else started to swing and shoot at the dummies in front of them, I just stood there. Arms crossed with a worried, almost sick looking expression on my face, A saber in one hand and a buster on the other. My eyes paced between the floor and the dummy, confused on whether I should take a swing or not. My body felt heavy, like I wanted to walk out on any moment, but my legs wouldn’t even move an inch. 

My ears started to ring and drown everything out. I felt as if I was about to pass out. Being in a room full of people I didn’t know made me almost feel..sick. I almost-

“Hey!” I heard someone yell, snapping me out of what felt like a trance. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I slowly turned to face the person who seemed like they so desperately wanted my attention.

It was Zero

“Pay attention. You can’t just stand here doing nothing. You know what to do.” He said.

He stood in place near me for a while, as if he were waiting for me to respond.

“I..” I started before pausing for a moment.

“You what?” He asked.

“I don’t know what to do..” I said, “I’ve never used one of these before..” I mumbled. I almost felt embarrassed to say that in front of apparently the greatest hunter of all time.

“You don’t?” He responded, “then why are you here? Your spot could go to someone who really dese-“

“ I wasn’t a good enough servant!” I interrupted, “so my owners forced me here..so they wouldn’t have to see me again..”

Zero fell silent. He crossed his arms and looked over at the clock. He thought for a moment before looking back over at me. “When training is over, don’t leave. Stay in here.” He said, walking away before I got a chance to ask why.

That only made me worry about being here more. Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? My mind started to race as the time ticked down. God.

I’m in deep shit.


	4. A Blast to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex dreams about her first time being a hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re here for smut there isn’t any

As many of the other recruits piled out of the training grounds, I stayed put where I was, almost sweating bullets. I was so nervous thinking about what I had to stay after for that I didn't hear Zero walk back into the room. I've been standing in the same spot for about an hour now. I jumped when I felt a small tap on my back I turned around and..there he was.  
....  
'God, he's a cutie' I thought.

"Don't get alarmed, it's just me." He said, "and you're not in trouble, don't worry." 

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." I said. Zero chuckled in amusement. I huffed at him.

"That wasn't funny. I was worried about this for a while." I said, making him chuckle again. Does he take me for a joke?

"It was a little funny. But don't get too upset just yet, I'm here to help." He said, "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be your personal trainer." 

"...what." I said, a confused look on my face. Why would someone as powerful and as popular as Zero want to work with some good-for-nothing servant? It didn't make sense, it didn't add up.

"Why? Out of all the new recruits who would kill for this opportunity? Why choose me?" I said.

"You need the help. I know you didn't want to do this, but there's no backing out now; I want to help you become great like me. I can see it in you. You have the potential." He explained. "But for now, you need to go to your dorm." 

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Follow me." He motioned for me to follow him down what seemed like the longest corridor to exist. Upon the dark hallways were various doors with keypads next to them. Does every room have their own password? Well, i guess that's a safety feature.

"We had an overflow of C ranks this year, so all of the dorms in that hallway are taken." Zero explained.

".. Does that mean i don't get a d-" I was interrupted in the middle of my question.

"I'm not finished." Zero growled. He must be getting tired of me interrupting him. "Instead of staying in that hallway, you'll be staying in the SA hallway." 

"But, i'm not an SA hunter." 

"I just said there was an overflow. That's the only reason you're in this hallway." He boomed.

"Jeez, sorry.." I said. 

There weren't many occupied dorms in the SA hallway. I only saw my dorm, Zero's dorm, and two others. I opened the door and stepped inside. The dorm wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the most luxurious thing. I looked around and poked through every drawer and cabinet i could find.

"You'll be here for a while. At least until they finish the houses." Zero said, "If you need anything, my dorm is right across from yours."

"Thank you.." I said, looking over at Zero, giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back. 

"Goodnight, Alex." Zero said, before stepping away from the door to let it close. 

"Goodnight.." I mumbled.

I guess..this is my life now. Not how I exactly pictured it to be but..it's nice.


End file.
